Overdue
by S.KaE
Summary: Fate and chance would only come back to the prepared one.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailormoon characters. Only Shigeru KaE belongs to me.

A/N: Merry Christmas guys. This is my first Christmas one shot, so please be gentle with me.

* * *

I checked my watch then swept a rough look at the restaurant. I sighed.

"The economy is sure bad this year." I mumbled to myself. With heavy frown etched on my forehead, I dragged my tired legs to the reception counter to study the reservation list. There was no booking after 11pm and I let out another heavy sigh. As the manager of one of the finest dining restaurants in Tokyo, with only barely over half of the restaurant was being occupied on the night of Christmas's Eve, I sure felt the invisible stress loomed over me.

"How am I going to report such a low sales on 1 of the most important days to my boss?" I sighed heavily for the third time.

"I know it's not enjoyable to work on Christmas's Eve, but it's not adequate for a manager to sigh in front of the shop, right?"

I looked up and saw one of the most important sportsperson in Japan was smiling at me.

"Oh, Tenoh-san. It's good to see you here." I bowed and replied her smile with a wide smile myself.

"Good to see you too, Shigeru-san. I didn't make a reservation this year. Do you still have seat for 1 person?" Tenoh Haruka, Japan only female F1 racer asked.

"Of course. This way please, Tenoh-san."

I led Haruka to a secluded table, out from public vision but with stunning Tokyo night view and a perfect place to enjoy fireworks that would start at exactly 12 midnight later.

"It's the same seat as last year. The economy is sure bad this year, that's why such a perfect seat is still unoccupied. You are lucky, Tenoh-san."

"That's why you were sighing at the front."

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"The whole world is experiencing the same problem. Even in F1, some of the major sponsors are considering to pull out, so we are having the same headache as yours. So, relax. Things would get better."

"Yeah. You are right. Thank you though. Errmm..What can I get for you?"

Haruka looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you have Champagne Bonnaire? It's not a prominent brand but the brand got good reviews."

"It's indeed from small-grower producer but we do have it. We have just imported the first batch in to test the market here. You are really very lucky indeed, Tenoh-san. I'll get it for you at once."

Haruka nodded her head to express her gratitude. Then she watched Shigeru KaE, the restaurant manager walked away. Slowly, she diverted her attention to the marvelous Tokyo's night view.

"Lucky…luck…..if only it comes 1 year earlier….."

All the transportations station had been closed down due to the harsh weather. Car rental companies were unwilling to rent out any car too. Haruka was left stranded alone at Narita airport. After much consideration, Haruka reluctantly make the phone call.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Haruka? Where are you now? Are you coming? I'm already at the restaurant."_

 _Haruka took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm at Narita airport now. The weather here is very bad. I couldn't find a transport to Tokyo. Car rental refused to rent me a car….so….sorry…..I think…I couldn't come…"_

 _Silence from the other side._

 _"I promise, once the weather gets better, I will…"_

 _"Haruka…." The person on the other line cut through halfway._

 _"Yes…?"_

 _"When was the last time we see each other?"_

 _Haruka closed her eyes and scratched her head furiously. "4 months ago? Or 5? Sorry….I forgot."_

 _"Don't blame yourself. I forgot too. We are just too busy."_

 _Haruka kept quiet._

 _"As our careers pick up, we are always ended at the opposite side of the world. We always missed out on our planned dates. We constantly argued over the baseless rumours."_

 _"I did try to come back this time….."_

 _"I know Haruka. I know. I did try too. Don't misunderstand. I don't blame you for missing out this time because the next time it might be me." Inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I'm tired Haruka. With all these. Maybe….we should just…quit…"_

Haruka's train of thought was interrupted when a waitress came to serve her order. Haruka mumbled a small thank you then turned her focus back to the night view again. Her hand went into her pants pocket and took out a small jewelry box out. Haruka stared absentmindedly at the jewelry box while her fingers turning the box over and over again.

* * *

I checked my watch then swept a rough look at the restaurant. I sighed.

"The economy is sure bad this year." I mumbled to myself again. With heavy frown etched on my forehead, I dragged tired my legs to the reception counter to study the reservation list again. There was no booking after 11.30pm and I let out another heavy sigh again. As the manager one of the finest dining restaurants in Tokyo, with only barely over half of the restaurant was being occupied on the night of Christmas's Eve, I sure felt the invisible stress loomed over me again.

"How am I going to report such a low sales on 1 of the most important days to my boss?" I sighed heavily for the fifth time.

"I know it's not enjoyable to work on Christmas's Eve, but it's not adequate for a manager to sigh in front of the shop right?"

I looked up and saw one of the most important musicians in Japan was smiling at me.

"Oh, Kaioh-san. It's good to see you here." I bowed and replied her smile with a wide smile myself, again.

"Good to see you too, Shigeru-san. I didn't make a reservation this year. Do you still have seat for 1 person?" Kaioh Michiru, world renowned violinist asked.

Something's clicking on my mind. "Of course. This way please, Kaioh-san."

I led Michiru to a secluded table again, out from public vision but with stunning Tokyo view and a perfect place to enjoy fireworks that would start at exactly 12 midnight later.

"It's the same seat as last year. The economy is sure bad this year, that's why such a perfect seat is still unoccupied." I explained to Michiru this time then immediately whipped my head towards Haruka. "You are really very lucky, Tenoh-san."

Both Haruka and Michiru were baffled to see each other. Eyes widened, both were still in shock. None able to utter a single word. I decided to lend a helping hand to the two ex-lovebirds by pulling out the chair for Michiru. "Please take a seat, Kaioh-san."

"Only… if I'm not imposing…" Michiru asked nervously.

"No. You aren't." Haruka immediately replied.

"I'll get you another glass, Kaioh-san." I excused myself once Michiru had seated.

Silence engulfed them once I had left. Both of them were too shy to speak first. Haruka secretly checked her watch. 15 minutes more to midnight. If she wanted to finally have a proper Christmas with Michiru, then she had to act now. Haruka put on a brave façade and took the initiative to lead the conversation.

"How are you?" "How are you?"

Both asked at the same time. Then laughed at the same time too.

Haruka sighed. "Can't say it was good." Haruka answered truthfully. "How bout you?"

"Same as usual."

Silence again.

"You are sitting at where I was last year." Michiru suddenly said.

Haruka opened her mouth but couldn't think for a suitable reply. After all, they ended up rather badly.

Michiru then saw the jewelry box on Haruka's hand "Do you have premonition that you would see me tonight?"

"Huh?"

"The box in your hand. Is that a Christmas present for me?" Michiru jokingly asked.

"This….." Haruka was speechless. It was indeed for Michiru but considering their current relationship, it's not a suitable Christmas present for now.

When Michiru saw Haruka tensed up at her joke, she quickly cleared the matter up. "I was just joking. Don't get serious."

"Actually….." Haruka stared at the jewelry box and her mind went back to exactly a year ago again. She chuckled sadly. "I was just thinking…how ironic for us to meet today. At the same place and same time as last year. The only different is, this time, it's unplanned. And last year, we tried to make time for the same occasion, but it the end, we still missed out each other. Last year, approaching the end of the year, I was so busy with….everything. I don't even know what I was busy with…..but yet…this year….the schedule just suddenly clear up…."

"It's the same with me…..….it's like…..like a joke from the God." Michiru answered softly.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Haruka? Where are you now? Are you coming? I'm already at the restaurant."_

 _"Sorry. I'm at Narita airport now. The weather here is very bad. I couldn't find a transport to Tokyo. Car rental refused to rent me a car….so….sorry…..I think…I couldn't come…"_

 _Michiru kept quiet. Haruka couldn't come. Again. She was very hopeful Haruka could make it this time. She had planned out a plan, to make some sacrifice from her part, to rescue her already fragile relationship with Haruka but in the end, it seemed, human could only plan. The outcome, is still in God's hand._

 _"I promise, once the weather gets better, I will…"_

 _"Haruka…." Michiru cut her off through halfway._

 _"Yes…?"_

 _"When was the last time we see each other?"_

 _"4 months ago? Or 5? Sorry….I forgot."_

 _"Don't blame yourself. I forgot too. We are just too busy."_

 _Silence on the other side._

 _"As our career picking up, we are always ended at the opposite side of the world. We always missed out on our planned dates. We constantly argued over the baseless rumours."_

 _"I did try to come back this time….."_

 _"I know Haruka. I know. I did try too. Don't misunderstand. I don't blame you for missing out this time because the next time it might be me." Michiru inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I'm tired Haruka. With all these. Maybe….we should just…quit…"_

* * *

I looked at the ex-lovers from afar. They were not progressing well.

"Hhmmm….. it's my duty to make sure my customers leave my restaurant with utmost satisfaction."

I walked to the ex-lovers' table with an empty glass on hand. When I heard Michiru commented on how God played a joke on them, and Haruka failed to reply, I decided it's time for me to step in. While I filled Michiru's glass with champagne, I saw the jewelry box on Haruka's hand. Such a small box only fitted for either a ring or a pair of earrings. Well, it depends on how much luck was on Haruka's side today.

"In my opinion…."

Both ex-lovers looked at me.

"I would like to think it's a fate. Chances gone but it doesn't means it won't come back. Fate and chance would only come back to the prepared one, but it will only come back once." I glanced at the jewelry box, then at Haruka, then at the box again. Then I bowed and excused myself.

The ex-lovers stared at each other again. Haruka took a moment to gaze at the jewelry box then back to Michiru. 10 more minutes to midnight.

"What's on your mind?" Michiru asked.

"I….actually….last year I told my manager, except for racing and events from the sponsors, I don't want to accept any extra jobs. In fact…..I actually told him, I won't renew my F1 contract once my current contract expired. I plan to take a year off from F1 to ….to spend more time with you."

Michiru was dumbfounded with the revelation. She covered her mouth with a hand while she looked away and blinked furiously to fight off her tears. She spoke once she succeeded keeping the tears at bay.

"Actually….last year I told my manager…I want to stop touring, put the new album on hold, and stop accepting new jobs. I want to play with Tokyo Symphony Orchestra for a year or two so I could have more to myself. To us."

It was Haruka's turn to feel surprise.

"We really did try…but I threw it away…." Michiru whispered.

But Haruka heard it. "I'm to blame too…."

Once again, silence engulfed them. Haruka stared intently at the box. She looked up to see Michiru staring out at the night view with an unreadable expression.

"If it's really another fate and chance for us, send me a flower now so that I could do what I should have done a year ago in a proper way." Haruka thought to herself.

As if on cue with Haruka's mind, a bouquet of purple roses suddenly appeared in front of Haruka. It was brought to her none other than the restaurant manager, Shigeru KaE.

"I saw you staring at the box with new determination. Thought you might need it." I bowed and excused myself again.

Michiru speechlessly staring at the flower while Haruka chuckled loudly. "If I still manage to get a bouquet of flower at this hour, if it's not a sign from the divine, I really don't know what it is." With new found courage, Haruka grabbed the flower then went to Michiru's side and knelt on one knee. She then opened the jewelry box to reveal a glistening diamond ring.

Michiru's eyes widened in shock. Her heart was pounding so fast and hard, she thought she could hear her own heartbeat.

"Kaioh Michiru, are you seeing someone now?"

Michiru slowly shook her head.

"Good." Haruka smiled. She felt more confident now. "I should have done this a year ago but….I missed out on the chance…..but…..this time I hope I got it right." Haruka took a nervous deep breath. "I know what our problem was. The time was never enough for us. For our career. I am at the zenith at my career. I already got 3 world titles but, I'm getting more and more depressed. Everytime when I got my trophy, I turned around, looking for you to share my success with, but all I could see were my crews, teammates, reporters, fans, and people that doesn't matter to me. I'm not blaming you for not by my side. I'm not by your side when you needed me too. It just that, I realized, even I'm at top of the world, but if you are not here with me, it was practically useless, because… all of my successes, my happiness, and my life…. I only want to share it with the person that I love the most, the person that matter the most and that person….. is you….. Kaioh Michiru."

By now, Michiru found it very hard to fight off the tears. The happy tears.

"So, Michiru, it might be 1 year too late, but I hope it's not too late, ermm…what was I babbling…..anyway…I hope I got it right this time….." Another nervous deep breath. "Will you marry me?" A pause. "I hope you would say yes. Because….. I still love you. A lot and a lot."

Michiru let out a soft chuckle. "How much?" Michiru asked playfully

"Eeerrmm…..A little bit more than you love me."

"Then how much do I love you? Still…"

"A lot. I hope. A lot and a lot too…please tell me I got it right….." Haruka asked hopefully.

Michiru laughed then she stared deeply into Haruka's teal eyes. "For once…you got it right…."

Hearing the answer, Haruka couldn't contain her own excitement. "Then….the answer is a yes then…..right?" Teals eyes were shining with hope. Unbeknownst to the 2 love birds, the crowd in the restaurant had started the countdown towards Christmas.

 _10, 9, 8…._

Michiru, barely able to hide her own happiness, smiled sweetly at Haruka. "For once, you got it right twice…it's a yes, Haruka."

 _7, 6, 5…._

Haruka was laughing out loud by now but her laughter was drowned out by the crowd behind.

 _4,3,2…._

Michiru took over the flower from Haruka with her right hand while she raised her left hand for Haruka to perform the most important ceremony. With shaky hands, Haruka wore the diamond ring on Michiru's left ring finger.

 _1…..MERRY CHRISTMAS…_

And finally 2 pairs of lips met again after a long overdue.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shiegeru KaE's home…

"You worked on the most important night. You came back empty handed. So you just spend the night on the couch, Shigeru KaE. And tomorrow's night too." Shouted a voice from the inside of the master bedroom.

"Sorry, babe, I did get the flower. It's just that….that…..a customer needed it more…"

"Your customers always come before me. Go. Find your beloved customer and sleep with her. Or him I don't care."

"Love…"

"Don't bother me anymore Shigeru KaE if you don't want to spend your nights with the couch till next year. I want to sleep."

I sighed in defeat and dragged my lifeless legs to the couch. As I slumped onto the couch, I looked dejectedly at the jewelry box on my right hand.

"Today was supposed to be a special night for me too." I sighed again. "You owe me a big one Tenoh, Haruka." I shouted at no one particular.

"QUIET SHIGERU!" Another warning from my girlfriend.

I sighed for the umpteenth times, then lie down on the couch and covered myself with a warm blanket.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the soon-to-be Tenoh and Kaioh's house…..

"Aaachooo….."

"Feel cold, love? Do you want me to lower down the air-cond?"

"No need. My nose just suddenly got itchy." Haruka rubbed her nose furiously.

"Then do you want to get dressed? At least you feel warmer with some clothes on."

"No." Haruka pulled the equally naked Michiru closer for some warmth. "It's convenient for tomorrow's breakfast."

"Tomorrow's breakfast?"

"Michiru?"

"Hm?"

"Merry Christmas."

Michiru smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too, Ruka….."


End file.
